


The Poems of a Lost Soul

by Cassiel_Angel_of_the_Lord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiel_Angel_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Cassiel_Angel_of_the_Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I really just need to write poetry. I don't know if I'm very good, but I hope that you still like these anyway. Please let me know. Some of the poems will be responses to one another. Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Righteous Man

Days go by without a word,  
You call I ignore that’s how it has always worked,  
Yet you still say that you need me,  
But why would you why would you care,  
I cause nothing but pain,  
And I break everything I touch.  
So tell me Righteous Man,  
How much am I truly worth,  
To your mission,  
Family,  
Home,  
Heart.  
How much are you willing to lose to keep me close,  
You've lost your mother,  
Father,  
Brother,  
Half-brother,  
Sister,  
Friend,  
Close friend.  
Your sanity,  
Your home,  
Your love,  
Your life.  
Tell me Righteous Man why would you want to lose more,  
Why am I worth anything to you,  
I've hurt you,  
Betrayed you,  
Lied,  
And killed you,  
Thousands of times over,  
Yet you still call me Cas,  
Friend,  
Brother,  
Lover,  
Baby,  
And even when it’s not true,  
Angel.  
So tell me Righteous Man,  
Why do you want a Broken Being,  
To be your guardian?


	2. Purgatory Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first poem of four for the Purgatory Poems series.

How many years have you been waiting here,  
Searching for the lost light that once shone bright,  
Chasing the monsters of old that lurks near,  
The prayers that you send will give me my might.

But I must run from you to keep you safe,  
And draw them away from where you have hid,  
I am doing this to restore you faith,  
Hopefully this makes up for all I did.

Don’t seek me out for I am meant to stay,  
Find a way out of here and move on Dean,  
Don’t worry I will always hear you pray,  
But get away from here I am not clean.

I pulled you from Hell so promise me this,  
I will not be something else that you’ll miss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should continue with this!


End file.
